


The Brat

by kurtsbuckethat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Brat!Steve, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dom!reader, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsbuckethat/pseuds/kurtsbuckethat
Summary: You give Steve orders not to touch himself for a week, but what fun would that even be without disobeying you?
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The Brat

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dirty and I wish I was sorry for writing it.

The deal was for a week. Just _one week_ without getting off. Only 7 days, should be a breeze, right?

Steve didn’t last 4 days. The deal was set on Sunday at midnight, and Steve whined and pouted, tried to persuade you to change your mind, but you wouldn’t budge.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a brat, we wouldn’t have to set these rules.” You had told him in between slow kisses down his neck. Steve whimpered as he threw his head back and bucked his hips up into yours. You pulled back immediately and moved off his lap, causing Steve to groan in disappointment.

“No touching yourself for a week,” You ordered, leaning back on the pillows. Steve’s jaw dropped in disbelief, eyes searching yours for the punchline. 

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Does it look like I’m kidding to you?” You asked sternly, and Steve whined again, throwing his hands through his hair. You chuckled at the sight of Steve needy already. “God, you’re _so_ dramatic. What’s the problem? Can’t be a good boy for me?”

Steve grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms as he sank against his corner of the couch before looking over your way, pouting, cheeks flushed. “It’s not that-“

“Then what is it, Stevie?” Your words dripping in honey as you asked. The tone was sickeningly sweet, but Steve knew better not to act out now.

“Just... _hard_.” Steve struggled to get out, shifting in place, trying to feel any friction of his jeans against his growing bulge. 

You stood up and moved in front of him, leaning down to gently pat his cheek. “I’m sure you are, Steve. No touching for one week, and _maybe_ I’ll reward you.”

_One week_. That’s all Steve had to survive, one week without getting off, and he couldn’t take it anymore at day four. Not only was the rule driving him _mad_ , but he thought it was absolutely unfair you’d do this to him, and had every intention of acting out, showing you brats could have the upper hand.

The phone rings a few times before you can grab it, “Hello?”

You wait for a response, but nothing came. Your brows scrunch up in confusion. “ _Hellooooo_?”

While quiet, you still hear sound travel through the receiver. Small, distant whimpers echo through to your end of the line. Your confusion quickly flips to anger.

“Steve, _what_ are you doing?” You ask, recognizing his whines instantly. Your face heats up, stomach flipping at the distant noises, but anger coils around the pleasure trying to pool in your gut.

Steve groans, and it’s _loud_ , and you’re thankful no one got to the phone before you did. “You— _you_ _know_ —“ Steve cuts himself off with a whine, and you can only imagine how his face is already twisted in pleasure. “— I think this punishment was _cruel_.”

“You know the consequences of breaking this rule, right?” You asked, voice calm but stern, hoping he was just joking rather than defying your orders. A breathy moan tumbled out of Steve’s lips, rolling around your ear pressed against the phone. Your grip on the cord tightened and you ignored the fact your thighs instantly pushed together for some sort of relief.

Steve’s breath shudders through the phone, and you can hear the smirk in his voice, “Princess, I wish you were here right now, I miss your pretty little mouth wrapped around my—“

“The _only_ thing that’ll be wrapped around _anything of yours_ will be my hand over your throat if you don’t stop touching yourself.” You spit through the speaker, and Steve laughs, he _actually_ has the nerve to _laugh_.

“You’re _all_ _talk_ and _no_ _action_ , Princess. If you wanted to _really_ enforce this rule, you’d be over here in a—“

You slam the phone down before Steve could finish his cocky thought, and push off the bed toward your closet, searching for an outfit to wear to surprise him in.

Steve could be a professional brat, but he sure had no idea what he just got himself into.

About 20 minutes later, you’re outside his front door with a bag slung across your shoulder, pulling the spare key from the flower pot off to the side, letting yourself in. You quietly shut the door behind yourself, and it doesn’t take long for Steve’s throaty moans to float down to your ears. The sound makes your knees week but you still feel anger boil in your blood.

You climb the carpeted stairs quietly in your heels, rising to the second floor, just outside Steve’s bedroom door. You hear him whimper, groan your name out, followed by a string of curses. You hear his hand, slick- with spit or lube, you’re not sure- stroking himself off. You hear the bed creak with his movements, and you can just imagine the way he’s bucking his hips, desperate for his own, pathetic touch. Anything to get him off.

“You’ve got some nerve, baby boy, you know that?” You say as you step into Steve’s room, catching him, cock in hand, mid stroke, mouth hung open as it waits for a moan to tumble out. Only now, Steve’s eyes are wide, his cheeks are flushed, and he knows he’s _really_ in trouble now.

“I- I was just- it was just a joke—“

You kick the door shut behind you with your heeled foot, thankful his parents weren’t home. Steve jumps, gulps, and looks at you with pleading eyes before you walk closer to the bed.

“A joke?” You ask leaning down to caress his face in your hand. Your fingers trace his lips, pouty, plump and swollen, probably from biting them so much. He watches you, breathing shallow as his face continues to heat up. “This wasn’t a joke, baby boy.”

“You- you sure drove here fast,” Steve says quietly, eyes flicking to your lips, then down to your outfit- a tight, black latex top, shining in the glow from his bedside lamp, and black, ripped jeans, hugging your curves, and black boots with a stiletto heel. He gulps again before looking back at your eyes. “You- you look pretty, Princess.”

You roll your eyes before grabbing his hand wrapped around his cock, and shoving it aside. “I know, you don’t have to tell me. It’s too late to kiss my ass, now... though, still welcomed, slut.”

“I- I’m sorry-“

“Save it. You knew what you were doing. You know what happens to bratty boys.” You say, grabbing his face a little firmer this time. Steve looks up at you with wide, doe eyes, scared but aroused for what you have planned. You gently slap his cheek again, a little harder this time. “What happens? Tell me.”

“Br— bratty boys are punished.” Steve whispers, hips jerking slightly as the words leave his lips. You smirk before pulling back, and Steve sighs, almost relaxed again.

“Still, I have a present for my favourite brat.” You say, and Steve’s eyes light up at your words as you reach down into your bag at your feet. You pull out a black leather collar, basic, but sleek, with a shiny chain in gunmetal grey attached to a wrist strap. Steve’s eyes go wide again, and he eyes up the collar before looking back at you.

“Th- is that- _that’s for me?_ ” Steve asks, voice quiet, submissive, nothing like his bratty attitude over the phone. You nod simply, and his face blushes up again. “I- I’ve never had one before.”

You curl your finger towards you, beckoning him to sit up, and he does slowly, keeping a watchful eye on you, then the collar. His gaze darts back and forth for a moment, curious of your next move.

Bending down again, you gently wrap the collar around Steve’s neck, fastening it at the back before looking at his face for a sign of approval. Steve’s face is practically all red at this point, but he doesn’t seem bothered. His hands reach up to his neck, fingers gently dancing across the leather as he looks up at you.

“Is this alright?” You ask in all seriousness, checking in first with his consent above everything else. Steve beings nodding slowly, then quickens his pace.

“ _Yes_. Yeah. Yep. Yes, Princess.” He squeaks out, breathing heavily as his thoughts spin over how you’ll use this on him. You lean in to kiss his lips gently, and he softly groans into your touch as you hold his face in your hand. It only lasts a moment though, before you pull back and look at him, gaze firm as steel.

“You know I still have to punish you, right?” You ask, still cradling his face. Steve nods, leaning into your touch.

“Yes, Princess.” He answers, eyes closed as he cherishes the feeling of your skin against his, knowing he’s in for a wild ride. “I deserve it.”

“Yes, you do, Stevie.” You say, tugging on the collar’s chain. “Turn around, face down, ass up.”

Steve gulps again before he scrambles onto the bed, sticking his backside up as his face dives into one of his pillows. You climb up behind him, on your knees, still holding the chain.

Your hands reach out for his ass, kneading gently across his skin, and he whines into the pillow. 

“Look at your tiny, tight hole.” You say softly, rubbing one hand against his ass while your other hand lets your fingers gently graze over his hole. Steve grips the sheets while your finger circles the edge. “Looks lonely without a toy, don’t you think?”

Steve whines into the pillow again, already worked up at the thought. “Yes, Princess.”

“Should I fill your lonely, pathetic hole?” You say before leaning over and spitting between his cheeks. Steve groans at the feeling of your saliva running down his skin. 

“Y- yes, please, Princess.” He pleads, pushing his backside out further towards you. You smack his cheek lightly, causing him to moan out softly. “Please fill me up.”

You back off the bed, and Steve whines at the loss of your hands on him, but you ignore it, determined to find something to drive him crazy. You dig through your bag and pull out a small, vibrating plug, and a bottle of lube. You and Steve had toyed around with plug play, but never using a vibrating one. You smirked as you came back to him, gently teasing the tip of the plug around his hole.

“You ready, sweet boy?” You ask, and Steve nods into the pillow, but that’s not enough for you, and you smack his backside, _hard_. “Use your words, brat.”

“Y- yes, Princess. I’m ready for you to fill my tight hole.” Steve stutters, turning his head to look back at you. You lift the plug to your lips before sucking it into your mouth slowly, teasing your tongue around it. Steve is nearly drooling at the sight, not even noticing you pulling it out and placing it to his lips until he feels the contact.

“Suck it, brat.” You order, and Steve wraps his lips around the plug, taking it into his mouth as he swirls his tongue around it while looking up at you with those sweet, wide, doe eyes. “Good boy. See how easy it is to obey your Princess?”

Steve nods, mouth still sucking on the plug. You pull it quickly from his mouth, and a _pop!_ echoes out against the walls of the room.

“Dirty, naughty boy.” You mutter, admiring the way his lips are swollen and red already, wanting to be used, too. He smiles softly, blushing at your words before you pull back to his backside, dragging the plug up across his entrance, up and down. You flip the cap open of the lube bottle, and squeeze a generous amount onto the plug before placing it back at his entrance.

“Relax, sweet boy, let me in.” You order softly, and Steve rests against the pillow, looking back at you once more. You press the tip of the plug against his hole, slowly, gently pushing inside him. Steve is quiet for a moment as he loses his breath, then moaning out as he watches you continue to push the toy inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve mumbles, overwhelmed by the feeling at first. You smirk.

“You like when I fill you up, huh?” You ask, pushing the plug all the way in. Steve groans, leaning back into your touch. 

“Yes, Princess. Feels _so_ good.” 

“Just wait, baby, just wait.” You say before pushing the button at the end of the plug, turning the vibration setting on. You watch as Steve’s eyes roll back into his head before moaning out loudly.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , what the _fuck_ is that?”

“You needed a vibrator in your life, sweetheart.” You say, slapping his cheek teasingly with one hand as you tug on the collar’s chain again. Steve jolts at the feeling of you spanking him with the toy inside.

Steve is panting, pushing his face into the pillow, but you lean over and tug on his soft, brown locks, pulling his head up. He pants loudly as the vibrations continue.

“How does that feel, brat?” You ask, and Steve clamps his eyes shut as another wave of pleasure slams into him, earning another loud, echoing moan from him. 

“S- so good, Princess. _Too_ good.” Steve whimpers, finally peeking over at you, watching your devious smirk as he whimpers and writhes in pleasure under you. “I- I don’t know if I can handle this for long.”

“You can, and you will.” You order, kissing down his neck slowly as you let go of his hair, tugging on the collar’s chain again, keeping his head up. You continue slowly kissing down his neck, and across his shoulder and onto his back. “You will only cum when I say, and make me cum as I please. Got it?”

Steve shudders under your touch, at a loss for words. You bite into his skin while tugging again on the chain, and he yelps out.

“Y- yes, Princess.” Steve forces out, bucking his hips forward into the air below him. “Use me to pleasure yourself.”

You kiss down his backside, biting firmly into the swell of his ass. “I was planning on it, brat. You’ll cum if you’re a good boy.”

Steve turns back to you, eyes desperately searching yours for some sort of relief. “Princess, I’m so hard, _please_. I need you.”

“I know you do, love.” You admit, leaning into his backside, pressing kisses closer and closer to his hole. You trail your tongue down between his cheeks and slowly circle the plug in his tight hole. Steve cries out at the overstimulation. “That’s a you problem, though, being so needy like this. Why should I pleasure you? What’s in it for me?”

You run your tongue softly across his skin again, biting down on his soft skin before running a tongue over it again. Steve cries out once more, throwing his head into the pillow. “I’ll do anything, please, Princess. Use me, use my hard cock to get off, use my tongue, use _anything_ , I just want you to use me, to show me who I belong to.”

Sitting up, you move around Steve and off the bed, beginning to strip down to your underwear, also matching the mood in black satin. You stand off the side of the bed, watching as Steve stays in position while looking over at you, biting his lip.

“You think you deserve this pussy?” You ask, and Steve shakes his head softly, whimpering. You move over to him, spanking his ass hard. “No? Say it, brat. You’re so bold with words until you’re being punished.”

“I— I don’t deserve your pussy, Princess.” Steve whines, backing up into your touch as you rub the sore skin soothingly. You spank him again, and he cries out. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“You think you can? Usually you’re so good at it, but you’ve been so bad lately, maybe you’ve lost your touch with this, too.” You say as you caress his backside softly again.

Steve shakes his head while stuttering to get the right words out, “N- No— Princess, I can— I want to— Please let me show you I can be good and make you feel good.”

You step back and remove your underwear, nodding towards the pillows on Steve’s bed. “Lay back and keep your hands above your head.”

As Steve moves to lay down, he whimpers from the feeling of the plug still inside him, vibrating steadily. You let go of the chain for a moment, digging through your bag to pull out a pair of restraints. They’re soft, but secure. You’ve used them on Steve before, but it doesn’t stop his eyes growing wide at the sight of you bringing them closer. 

With his arms above his head, Steve’s dick twitches as you put the restraints on, and you smirk before smacking his thigh lightly. Steve’s hips flex up as a reaction, but you push them down firmly again.

“Stay still, baby boy.” You order, and Steve nods quickly, using everything in him to keep still.

You move onto the bed, leaning in to kiss Steve deeply, teasing his tongue with yours, before pulling back abruptly. Steve whines at the loss, but you ignore it as you turn around, straddling his face. You hover above him, looking down and caressing his chest.

“You’ll be a good boy when I sit on your face, right?”

Steve gulps, nervous and excited all at once. “Y- yes, Princess.”

“Ready?” You ask, and Steve hums in agreement, licking his lips underneath you. “Put that bratty mouth to good use, baby.”

You begin lowering yourself down onto his face, but he leans up, meeting you halfway with his tongue delving into your folds quicker than you expected. You shiver at the contact, settling down over his face, and Steve works swiftly to pleasure you with his mouth. You feel your eyes roll back, but bite your lip to hold a moan in, not wanting to feed his ego just yet. Still, you’d be a liar if you said he didn’t know how to work his mouth on you.

Steve sucks on your clit softly, causing your legs to twitch, and you swear you can feel his cocky smirk against your skin. You gently smack his thigh again, causing him to cry out into you. 

“Don’t get cocky, brat.” You warn, and he responds with a low, steady hum branching off his tongue that’s fucking you slowly. Your hips roll, riding his face. His arms reach down, still restrained, but grab your ass roughly as you grind down onto him.

“You taste _so sweet_ , Princess.” He mutters into your folds, licking your arousal up greedily. 

“Yeah? What do you have to say, brat?” You ask, leaning down to his chest and torso, kissing the skin slowly. Steve groans into you, sucking on your clit roughly, causing you to cry out. You cover it with a laugh, but Steve knows he’s hitting all the right spots.

“Thank you, Princess.” Steve moans into you as he continues kissing your core sloppily. You’re kissing down his skin again, at a painfully slow pace, and it’s driving him crazy. Steve knows better than to push your buttons right now, though. “Thank you for letting me taste you.”

You smirk as you wiggle your hips, grinding down on his face. “Keep working baby, you’re doing so good.”

Steve pulls back into the mattress before maneuvering his nose against your clit, and you gasp at the switch of firmness and shiver. “How’s that feel, Princess?”

Your hips are rolling forward as you grind down on his nose, straight and firm, a perfect landing to ride your clit on. Steve’s one step ahead of you, though, and slowly licks from your cunt to your backside, kissing your tight hole slowly. You cry out, not expecting the change.

“S-so good, Stevie.” You moan, leaning forward and gripping on his thighs, tugging the chain of his collar in your hand. “You’re being _so_ good, baby.”

Steve continues working his tongue in slow, sensual circles around your hole, teasing the tip of his tongue into your entrance. As you gasp, he moves his nose back to your cunt, rubbing it against your clit, causing your body to jolt. He moves back to your tight hole with ease, running his tongue between your cheeks. The switch makes your head spin, and you gasp out sharply.

You can’t take it anymore, your oral fixation only grows as Steve goes to town on you, so you lean forward fully, hovering over his hard, red, swollen cock. You spit down onto it slowly, and feel Steve groan into you, doing his best to keep his hips still. 

“You want Princess to warm your cock up?”

An ‘ _Mhmmm_ ’ comes out from Steve, buried happily between your thighs, and you don’t hesitate to begin licking the head of his cock. Slowly, with kitten licks, then running your tongue up and down slowly before fully taking him in. You drool as you deepthroat Steve, holding a gag down as your tongue cradles his length, warm and thick in your mouth.

You feel and hear Steve moan into you, motivating him to keep pace, trying to bring you closer to your climax. You slurp obscenely as you move up and off his cock, leaning just above it to spit down onto the tip. Steve’s chest is rising and falling rapidly; you knew he was desperate for some sort of relief, but didn’t expect him to be this close already. You pull back and sit up, and Steve groans in disappointment, tongue slowing down on you. You smack his thigh before reaching for his cock, teasing it slowly.

“Baby boy, you’re making me cum first. I didn’t forget your bad behavior, you know. You’re not going to cum until the very end.” You say, teasingly stroking him.

Steve sucks harshly on your clit in response, causing you to gasp sharply again. You feel your climax build, you see the bright light building on the horizon, blinding, and let Steve continue. He keeps his pattern of working at your clit with his lips, tongue, then nose, all three sending shockwaves through your body. Your high is _so_ close, then hits you all at once, _hard_. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” You cry out, grip on Steve’s cock tightening. He whines underneath you, thrusting up into your grip while you cum onto his face. You feel him continue to lick, catching your arousal as you ride your high out and come down slowly.

You’re panting, hands moved onto his thighs, gripping them tightly as the aftershocks run through you. After all of that, you still feel Steve smirk into your skin, and push off him quickly to see his face. His lips and nose are glistening, but he has a mischievous smirk as he chuckles quietly to himself.

“What’s so funny, brat?”

“Nothin’, Princess.” He says smoothly, and you lunge forward, clutching his neck tightly. Steve’s laugh chokes up in his throat as he watches you carefully.

“No? Nothin’ you wanna share with me?” You ask him, grip tightening on his neck, enjoying the way his face turns pink on contact. “Nothing you’d like to tell Princess?”

Steve’s arrogant smirk still displays itself proudly across his face. He licks the shine off his lips, the last of your arousal on him still, eyes locked on yours.

“I was hoping you’d learn your lesson quickly, but it seems that’s not the case.” You mutter, pushing off the bed completely as you let go of Steve’s neck. He gasps, smiling still, before you flip him back over onto his stomach. You don’t hesitate to swing your hand to his backside, causing him to cry out. “You forget your ass is plugged up? Did you forget this was on? What a slut, I can put anything in you, and you won’t cum. Bet you were playing with your ass before I came over, too.”

Steve tilts his head back, smirking while flushed back your way as his hands are still secure above his head. “Yeah, just wanted to show you I can pleasure myself the way you can—“

You straddle Steve’s back, pushing his head into the pillows before leaning down to his ear. “Listen, brat, _no one_ can make you cum the way _I_ do, not even yourself. Not even in your wildest dreams. You can act out all you want, but you know you can’t get yourself off the way I get you off. Your touch is _pathetic_ compared to mine.”

Steve groans, pushing his backside into your hips, but you hold your legs still, pinning him down to the bed.

“Bet if you could suck yourself off, it still wouldn’t feel anything close to what I give you.” You taunted, biting his neck softly. Steve moaned quietly, leaning into your touch, but you pushed back quickly.

You smack his ass again, harder this time before your fingers trail down to the plug inside him, teasing it out slowly from his hole. Steve cries out and clenches, trying to keep it in place.

“Oh, you don’t want to give this up yet? Of course not, slut.” You spit, and Steve slams his thighs shut, hoping it’ll help his defense. “Guess we should keep you stretched out in case I fuck you later. Whether it’s a mercy fucking or a reward is up to you and your behavior, though.”

Steve grumbles into the pillow, knowing his bratty antics are coming to an end. If he wants _any_ pleasure from you, he’s got to follow the rules, or you’ll just turn this into an edging session all night.

“I’ll be good, Princess, I— I’m sorry.” Steve rushes out, desperate for your touch again. “I’ll be such a good boy—“

“It’s too late for that, Stevie.” You say, caressing his sides, then reaching up to his face, then his hair, running your hand through it gingerly. “Disobey me again, and you won’t cum for a _month_.”

You flip him back over, tugging on the chain to pull him forward, ghosting your lips over his. Steve tries reaching out to you, trying to kiss you, but you pull away, keeping yourself just far enough to tease him. You brush your tongue over his lips, and Steve moans, mouth wide open, hoping you’ll give him more, but you push him back roughly against the bed.

It’s fast paced from here for Steve, spinning his head wildly as he tries keeping up with your moves. You lean down, kissing and gently nipping across his skin on his chest, torso, then down to his thighs, close to his member, dripping with precum already. You waste no time, licking a painfully slow stripe up the underside of his cock, hitting the vein just right. Steve’s body shivers under you as you swirl your tongue around his head again, swiping along his slit, tasting his precum.

“You taste so good, baby boy. Such a shame you won’t get a reward just yet.” You taunt, kitten licking his head. Steve’s face is flushed, watching you with curiosity, wonder, and a little bit of fear. “Wish I could fully taste you tonight.”

Steve groans from the back of his throat, clamping his eyes shut, because he knows if he keeps watching you, he’ll cum in seconds, and he doesn’t need further punishment. You take advantage of the moment, removing your bra as your mouth leaves his cock. For a second, he expects your hands, but feels something soft, plush, around his cock, and melts into the contact.

“Wh- _what is that?_ ” Steve asks before opening his eyes, nearly creaming at the sight. You’ve got your tits around his cock, holding it in the valley of your breasts, stroking, fucking them gently. You lean forward, spitting slowly onto his cock as you caress your breasts up and down on him. Steve feels like he’s died and gone to heaven. His head falls back on the pillow as he pants, risking another look down at you. You continue holding your tits against him as you keep a steady pace stroking him.

“You like that, baby boy? You like when I let you fuck my tits?” You ask Steve, and all he can do is whimper, trying to thrust his hips into your chest to match your pace. The sight of him desperate, panting, hot underneath you is a sight for sore eyes. You take a mental photo, saving the memory for later.

“Y- yes, Princess. Th- thank y- you-“ Steve stutters out, breathless at the feeling. You feel his cock twitch between your breasts, and know he’s close. You pull back and Steve thrusts the air for a moment before he realizes. “Wh- _what the fuck?!_ ”

“I never said you’d get to cum from that, slut.” You tell him, watching his eyes wildly dart about for a better reasoning, a punchline, anything to explain the cruel joke. But this was his punishment, and he just had to learn how to accept it.

“ _Please_ , Princess, I _need_ you _so_ bad!” Steve cries out desperately, and you shrug and laugh before gently slapping his dick with your hand. Steve shudders at the sensation, mouth open in a silent, breathy moan.

“I know you do, but I also need my baby boy to follow the rules.” You say before sucking on your thumb, swirling it around between your lips. Steve watches, holding his breath before you run your thumb around his slit. “All I asked was for you to be good for one week, and you couldn’t even do that for your Princess.”

Steve is arching his back, stretching his hips up to you, groaning desperately as he watches you push off the bed again. “Princess, I’m so sorry, I’ll do _anything_ for you to believe me.”

“I know you’re only saying sorry because you got caught, brat.” You say and Steve clamps his eyes shut as he shakes his head wildly. 

“I- I- I mean it, I _swear_. I’m sorry for being a needy brat, I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you like I should have.”

“Oh?” You ask, leaning over his swollen cock, twitching desperately for release, tracing a finger gently up and down his shaft. Steve whimpers at the light touch. “Look at how _desperate_ you are. With that plug still in you, I bet I could stroke you only a few times before you cum. Almost any touch makes you a desperate little slut.”

Steve nods, biting his lip as his pleading eyes lock with yours. “Please let me make you cum, Princess. I’d rather that than nothing at all.”

Your brow quirks up at his words before you tug on his chain, pulling him up from his spot. “On your knees, brat.”

Steve assumes the position, letting his cuffed hands fall in front of him. He’s careful not to touch himself, not even by mistake, not wanting to discover the punishment for that, too. You release the restraints from his wrists, and bring them to your lips, kissing his wrists and hands gently.

“You okay?” You ask, breaking character for a moment. Steve blushes before a bashful smile appears across his features.

“ _You kidding?_ I’m on top of the world right now.” Steve breathes, chuckling lightly. You smile softly and nod before pulling him in for a soft, quick kiss.

“Hands to yourself until I say so.” You order, and Steve lets them fall back to his thighs, palms up to the ceiling. You move back onto the bed, pressing your backside into his erection, causing Steve to hiss softly. He wants so badly to thrust into your touch, to run his hands all over your body, but holds himself back, waiting for your instructions.

You sit up, back flush against his chest as you pull the chain over your shoulder. You hear him panting in your ear and smirk as his breath tickles your skin.

“I want you to fuck me from behind, baby boy.” You order, throwing your head back on Steve’s shoulder. “You can touch me now. Show me how sorry you are.”

He lets his hands roam your body, only because you let him, and he’s grateful. He’s loving every second his fingers dance across your body, every moment they grip the squishiest swells of your curves. His hands wander up your chest, reaching for your sensitive nipples, tugging gently as he leans into your neck, pressing sloppy, slow kisses to your neck. You squirm under his touch as he sucks gently on the skin of your neck, releasing little whimpers from your lips.

“Let me fuck you, Princess, let me make you cum again, please.” Steve whispers in between kisses, and you press your backside against his hard cock again, and he groans into your ear roughly. 

“What’re you waiting for?” You barely have the chance to ask before Steve is trailing hot, wet kisses down your back, making you shiver. “I didn’t say you could _tease_ me, brat.”

Steve’s face nears your backside, and you feel his smirk in your skin before he kisses you again. “I’m not teasing, Princess, just making sure you’re ready for me.”

You don’t have the time to roll your eyes at his arrogance before he pushes against your back, bending you over before he runs a tongue down your cheek. Steve pushes your cheeks apart before leaning further to slowly kiss your cunt. Your head falls to the bed as you lean on your forearms, and you moan out as Steve begins eating you out again. His tongue works around your clit in slow, steady circles, and you can feel the cocky bastard chuckle lowly into you as you keep whining.

“ _Fuck_ , you sure want me to forgive you, huh?” You breathe, eyes rolling back as Steve sucks on your clit. His kisses continue back slowly before his tongue runs up your ass, teasing your hole like earlier. You cry out in pleasure and hear Steve laugh gravelly again.

“Guess you could say I’m a kiss ass.” Steve snarks as he sits up, pulling you up with him, unable to see your eyes dramatically roll at his remark.

“You’re pushing it, brat. Behave.” You warn, and Steve responds by lining his cock up with your entrance, slowly pushing in. Your jaw falls open, about to moan, but no noises fall out. It doesn’t matter how many times you’ve fucked, Steve still feels just as big as the first time.

Pushed in to the hilt, Steve slowly begins pumping in and out of you, hands roaming your body again as his mouth sucks on your neck. From this angle he’s hitting you just right, earning moans with depth from you. His hands roll over your nipples again, kneading your breasts as he pinches the sensitive nubs. You reach for the chain, tugging hard while he continues thrusting up into you.

“ _G- good boy_ , fucking me so well,” You rasp out, overwhelmed by the way Steve’s fucking you. He’s panting in your ear, hand traveling down to your clit to play while his sweaty, sticky skin clings to yours. His pants transform into groans every now and then. “Moan for me, be loud for Princess.”

A throaty groan travels out of Steve as his pace quickens, hips rolling into you from behind as he works steadily on your clit. Your free hand reaches up behind you, tangling in Steve’s hair and tugging roughly, earning another moan from him.

“Fu— _fuck_ , Princess, you’re squeezing so tight. I- I don’t know if I’ll last.” Steve whines and you scoff. 

“Either you wait to cum until I say or this ends right now.” You say, voice straining as he slams into you. You knew you couldn’t last long after all the teasing, but you didn’t dare to let Steve know that. “I don’t need you to cum, remember that.”

“Yes, Princess,” Steve responds, ducking his head into the crook of your neck. “I love when you use me! P- please cum on my cock!”

You feel your climax, so close to see, but just out of reach. Steve continues to toy with your clit, feeling the way your legs shake against his. He decides to go a step further to help you reach your high.

“You— you’re _so_ tight, Princess. Thank y- you for letting me fuck your pussy.” Steve stutters, holding you with his free hand tightly as he pounds into you. “You feel so- s- _so good_ —“

“ _Fuck!_ ”

You cry out loudly as you finally feel your orgasm roll through you, hitting hard like a strong wave, shaking your body as Steve’s fingers circle your clit while pumping in and out of you, guiding you through your high. Your head lolls back onto his shoulder, and Steve’s pressing soft kisses to your face as you slowly come down, panting and grabbing onto Steve for support as aftershocks roll through.

“I’ve got you, Princess, I’ve got you.” Steve whispers, holding you tightly to him. He pulls his length out of you, and you whine from the loss before falling to the bed, tugging the chain to pull Steve down next to you. His arms wrap around you, holding you while pressing kisses across your face.

“Wh- wait, what are you doing?” You ask, voice raspy as you continue panting. “We’re not done yet.”

Steve pulls back, panting as well, shooting you a curious glance. Your eyes wander his face, taking in his pupils, blown wide with lust while his lips are pouty and kiss-swollen. He always looks beautiful to you, but there’s something uniquely stunning about the way he looks during and post-sex.

“We’re not?”

You shake your head, leaning in to kiss Steve, soft and slow. He melts into your touch, moving his lips swiftly in time with yours, letting your tongue slip in and intertwine with his. He whimpers softly into your mouth, and you smirk into the kiss before pulling back.

“No, of course not. I still have to reward my good boy.” You say, leaning back in to bite his bottom lip. Steve groans, pulling you closer to him. “You might be a brat, but you’ve earned your reward.”

You pull away from Steve, slowly rolling off the bed before you reach your bag. Your legs feel wobbly, feeling like jell-o as aftershocks still jerk your legs suddenly. You turn back to Steve as you reach into the bag. “Close your eyes, baby boy.”

Steve’s face flushes, blanketing his cheeks and nose in a cherry red shade as he closes his eyes. You pull out a strap-on, dark purple and average in size before stepping into it and adjusting it around you. You reach for the bottle of lube from earlier as you make it back to the bed.

“You can open your eyes now, sweet boy.” You say sweetly, and Steve does, eyes landing on your face first, before wandering down your body to see the strap-on. His eyes grow wide and he bites his lip, holding back a whine.

“Th- is that— this is—“ Steve stops himself, eyes darting between the dildo and your face, blushing wildly. “— This is for- _for me?_ ”

You nod, smirking as you flip open the cap on the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount over the dildo. You stroke it slowly, watching Steve with a devious smile as he blushes deeper.

“Am I- are _we_ ready for this?” Steve asks, voice barley above a whisper, and you nod, reaching for him with your dry hand, caressing his face. 

“Only if you want, baby boy. No pressure.” You say, biting your lip. “I know you’ve mentioned this before, but this is only if you still want—“

“ _Yes_.” Steve cuts you off, nodding quickly as he sits up, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. “Please f- fuck me.” 

You lean over to him, kissing him softly before pulling back to look in his eyes. “You earned it, sweet boy.”

You climb onto the bed in front of him, and Steve watches you, waiting for directions as you lay back into the pillows, sighing as you sink into them.

“Wh- where do you want me, Princess?”

You reach down to the dildo, stroking it while keeping eye contact with Steve, watching him shiver. “Right here, baby boy. I want you to ride me like a good boy.”

Steve blushes again, face burning up as he nods slowly, understanding your words but intimidated by the described action. He straddles your lap, feeling the dildo brush against his still painfully rock hard dick, and that feeling alone is enough to make him whine. He lifts himself above you, strap on gently brushing against his entrance. Your hands caress his thighs softly, soothing him into the position further before reaching to his backside, gently pulling the plug out of him. Steve groans at the loss, but isn’t entirely disappointed by it, knowing you’re about to fill him up again.

“Y- you— be gentle at first, please,” Steve asks shyly, and you nod right away, sitting up against the pillows while holding his hips.

“Of course, love.” You reassure him, dropping the role for a moment. “If you want to stop at any point, you tell me, okay? We’ll stop right away. I’m only into this if you are.”

Your words not only comfort Steve, but arouse him slightly as well, and he cups your face as he leans in to kiss you passionately, catching you off guard and earning a whine from you. Steve takes a deep breath before slowly sinking down on the toy, eyes clamped shut and face twisted in intense pleasure already. His mouth hangs open, but nothing comes out as he tries to catch the wind knocked out of him.

“Baby boy, you alright?” You ask, gripping his hips gently, and Steve bites his bottom lip as he nods. “No, love, I need words. I need you to tell me.”

Steve opens his mouth again, a tiny squeak slipping out before words follow. “I- I- I-“

“Take your time,” You reassure, and Steve’s still searching for words as he sinks down fully, sitting still for a moment as he takes your strap in completely. “How are you doing?”

“F- f- _fuck_ —“ Steve says, body shivering as he slowly rolls his hips forward, testing the waters. He jolts out of pure pleasure again, eyes opening to look at you. “Pr- Princess, you- _this_ \- I-“

You hold his hips steady, lifting to guide him up, rising off the toy, before slowly slipping back down again. The whimpers that escape Steve are uncontrollable for him, and so _incredibly fucking hot_ for you to hear. You guide him a few more times, soft and slow, getting him used to the sensation.

“Look at you, riding my cock. How’s that feel, baby?” You ask, and Steve’s eyes roll back in his head as he moans, a little louder this time. “You like how I fill you up?”

“I- I— S’good, so good. Your cock feels _so_ good, Princess.” Steve is moving himself on a steady pace, now, still slow, but steady. His hands fidget from his body to yours, then pulling back quickly again, wondering where to put them and what to do. You catch on fairly quickly and pull his hands to your chest, letting him knead your breasts softly again, giving him something to do. 

Your hands wander up his thighs before reaching for his length. You lean forward, spitting onto his cock, then stroking him slowly. The feeling causes Steve’s head to loll back as he moans, loudly. His voice echoes through the room, probably through the whole house as he bounces up and down on your strap, hitting his prostate just right.

“You look so pretty like this, Stevie.” You coo, jerking him a little faster now. Steve is melting in your hands like putty, between your touch and your thrusts meeting his bouncing. His face is flushed, and it’s spreading to his neck and chest. Lips swollen and parted as a string of moans pull from within as your toy sinks into him each time.

“T-th- thank you, Princess.” He manages to moan out, too distracted by the raw pleasure to focus his hands to move against your chest. You’re fine with it, you’d rather watch Steve come undone before your eyes anyway.

As one hand continues to tug on his length, you let your thumb of the other sweep over his head, catching precum again, only this time, you push it towards his mouth, not yours.

Before you can command an order, Steve reaches his tongue out, tasting his own juices on your thumb. He groans, but you moan over him, feeling hot and bothered at the sight. Steve continues riding you, smirking down at you.

“You’re being so good for me, baby boy. Will you cum for me, too?” You ask sweetly, and Steve nods, whining as the dildo hits his prostate just right again. “You wanna cum while fucking my cock?”

“Y- yes, Princess, please let me cum, _please_ ,” Steve begs, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. You plant your feet onto the bed before thrusting up into him, keeping a steady pace on jerking him off. “I’m- I- I’m gonna—“

Before Steve can finish a coherent sentence, his hips jerk wildly as his high hits him fast and hard. He’s jerking into your touch while bouncing on your toy, still flushed and desperate looking, almost resembling an angel, desperate for pleasure.

“Fuck! F- _fuck_!” He cries out, spilling his load onto your tummy. You groan at the sight and the feeling of his warm arousal on your skin.

“God, that’s _so_ fucking hot, baby,” You breathe, slowing your strokes out as you guide him down from the high he had reached. You dipped a finger in the substance before licking it off your finger, watching Steve the entire time. He watched you with hooded lids, blissed and worn out.

“That- _you_ \- you’re so hot, Princess.” Steve whispers, looking sleepy. You reach to his hips, lifting him up and off your toy. Steve cries out softly at the loss before collapsing next to you, panting wildly.

“G-g- give me a second, I swear I’ll clean you up,” Steve says, closing his eyes for a moment as he ducks into your shoulder. A hand wanders down to your stomach, swiping a finger gently against his cum still laying on your skin, and he looks at it for a moment before licking his finger while looking at you. You watch as your mouth falls open, nearly growing aroused again at the simple yet hot action. Steve groans as it hits his tongue.

“ _Jesus fucking christ_ , Steve, you’re going to be the death of me.” You say, eyes wide as you watch the smirk grow across his face when he pulls his finger from his lips. You undo his collar, throwing it aside before you push up from the bed, unfastening your strap-on and letting it fall to the floor. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

You rush to the bathroom, ignoring how dizzy you are from all of the overwhelming pleasure that unfolded into reality in the last few hours, reaching the tub to turn the water on. You run a warm, soothing bath for Steve, preparing fluffy towels for him and lighting some candles, giving the room a soft glow.

Peeking out from the bathroom door, you look at Steve, sprawled out onto the bed, reveling in the pure bliss of the afterglow. “Baby, can you get up?” You move back to the bed, reaching out for Steve. He’s tired, _exhausted_ , but he moves to stand up slowly, gripping onto you for support.

“I have a bath started for you, my love.” You say softly, leading him into the bathroom. Steve leans on you, whining.

“Will you take it with me?” Steve asks softly, and you nod, pulling him closer to the bathtub. You hold him steady as he steps in, sinking into the warm, soothing water. He holds onto your hands as you step in, too, sinking in slowly, mirroring his actions as you sit facing him. The warm water feels nice, enveloping your bodies in a soothing, comforting feeling.

Steve sinks into the water, and you take that moment to begin washing his hair softly. Steve smiles lazily, trying to stay awake, but it’s not easy in the warm water under your soothing touch.

“You were so good, Steve, so, _so_ good for me, baby.” You praise, gently scratching against his scalp. Steve leans into your touch, feeling pure bliss. “You might be a brat sometimes, but I love you. I love you so, so very much.”

Steve mumbles as he struggles to keep his eyes open, “I love you, too, Y/N.” His hands wade through the soapy water to reach out to your hips, gripping softly.

“You are amazing, Steve, do you know that?” You continue your praises, running a cup of water over his hair, rinsing the shampoo. Steve smiles with his eyes closed.

“I kinda figured,” He teases, and you pinch his arm, causing him to yelp out.

“Don’t get bratty again, Steve.” You warn, and he chuckles lightly as you move to grab the soap, squeezing it onto a washcloth. “If anything hurts, let me know. I want to make sure this is as gentle as possible for you, my love.”

Steve hums in acknowledgment, but doesn’t make any further noises of distress as you softly scrub his body. Steve sleepily reaches for the soap, squeezing some into his hands before lathering it against your skin on your chest, then down to your tummy, hands dipping under the water as they rub in soft circles, bubbles forming around the ripples in the water. You blush, stopping your movements to gently lift his hands away from you.

You watch Steve pout, “Baby, you don’t have to take care of me. This is still all about you.”

“Let me take care of you too, Y/N.” Steve softly argues, reaching his worn arms around you, pulling you close to him. The two of you laid in each other’s arms, bodies melting into one another as you relaxed. “You deserve aftercare too, Princess.”

Steve’s words made you blush again, setting butterflies wild around in your stomach. You were too tired to respond, showing your appreciation for him through soft kisses up his neck, scattered all across his face, before softly pressing your lips to his. The kisses were loose and lazy; it was a combination of being tired, shedding the outer shell of a dominant role as you came down too.

The two of you continue to kiss and caress each other softly, taking moments to finish washing each other up before finally leaving the tub. Immediately after drying off, you both head straight for Steve’s bed, not bothering to change into pajamas before curling under the covers. The mess of both you and Steve’s clothes, as well as various toys are scattered about his room; you’d worry about all of that tomorrow. 

You cuddle Steve, pulling his head onto your chest as you run your hands through his damp hair, leaning down to press kisses to his forehead every so often as you whisper gentle praises to him.

“You were so good for me, Stevie.” You say, feeling his heartbeat relax as he curls closer into you again. His strong hands grip onto your hips softly while pressing lazy kisses into your neck before wrapping his arms around your torso. “What’d we learn today?”

Steve’s eyes were nearly closed as he hums, content while he presses up against you. Still, your eyes notice his mischievous smirk makes a comeback, and narrow your eyes his way.

“That being bratty still gets you what you want,” Steve mutters, and you tug the back of his hair, forcing him to look up at you. A strangled groan nearly escapes his throat.

“What, you wanna be punished _again_ tomorrow?” You ask, half jokingly, but you knew if both of you weren’t so tired, you’d go for another round. Steve chuckles as he looks at you, face flushed so easily.

“I mean... we do have the house to ourselves this weekend.” Steve says, biting his lip as he smirks. You let go of his hair before bringing him back to snuggle against you.

“Go to bed, brat.” You mumble before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. You wait a moment for a response, a retaliation to your simple order, but Steve is already fast asleep, delicate snores echoing out of him. It earns a smile from you as you quickly drift off to sleep, too.

  
  
  



End file.
